Finalmente JuntosSerá mesmo?
by Bubby Urameshi
Summary: Shoran volta para Sakura, mas agora que eles estão finalmente juntos, algo vai separálos.


**Finalmente juntos... será mesmo?**

Sakura foi acordada por Kero, hoje era seu primeiro dia de aula, ela não podia chegar atrasada.Ela trocou-se correndo, engoliu o café e foi voando para o colégio.

Assim que chegou foi recebida por sua amiga Tomoyo dizendo sorrindo:

-Sakura...nunca muda, já estamos na sétima serie e você continua se atrasando.

-Eu perdi a hora...-disse Sakura ofegante.

-Tudo bem, agora vamos para a sala-disse Tomoyo ainda sorridente.

Elas tiveram as aulas normalmente, tudo tinha ficado muito entediante depois que ela tinha transformado todas as cartas, e depois que ele foi embora...ah, como seria bom se ele nunca tivesse ido, e porque ela demorou tanto para perceber que o amava, mas agora não adiantava se lamentar.

O dia estava passando estranhamente devagar...

-Kero...você esta notando algo diferente hoje?-perguntou Sakura colocando um sushi na boca.

-… verdade...a comida esta muito salgada-disse Kero fazendo careta.

TOMBO

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...ah...esquece...-disse Sakura, mas ela sabia que algo ia acontecer...e realmente aconteceu...em torno de duas da tarde, alguém bateu na porta da residência dos Kinomoto, Sakura desceu e atendeu a porta, e nesse instante seu coração disparou, ela simplesmente não acreditava no que via.

-Shoran!!-disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos

-Passaram três anos, mas eu voltei-disse Shoran abraçando Sakura.

Depois desse reencontro, Shoran entrou, eles foram tomar chá e contar a novidades.

-E então-começou Sakura-você voltou para ficar??

-Claro, voltei para ficar com você, e prometo que será para sempre-e ao dizer isso deu um beijo em Sakura.

Ao se separarem, Sakura não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

E assim os dias foram passando, os dias viraram semanas, as semanas viraram meses e o amor que Sakura sentia por Shoran crescia a cada dia mais, ela se sentia cada vez mais feliz, mas mau sabia ela que essa felicidade estava prestes a acabar...

Era uma tarde chuvosa, e Shoran, como sempre, foi passar a tarde na casa de Sakura, mas nessa tarde, por ser uma Sexta feira, eles resolveram ir dar uma volta pela cidade, mau sabia ela que essa era um péssima idéia.

Eles andaram até o bosque, e depois eles resolveram ir para o parque, mas mau sabia ela que hoje o dia não Ter um final feliz...

Chegaram no parque em torno de cinco da tarde, e para relembrar os velhos tempos, eles se sentaram nos balanços para conversar.Depois de conversarem um pouco, Sakura parou e disse muito preocupada:

-Não pode ser, não, não é possível.

-Você também está sentindo??Pensei que fosse impressão minha...mas é realmente a presença de uma carta Clow!!!

Os dois olharam preocupados para os lados, mas não viram nada, estava tudo em silêncio, um silêncio estranhamente perturbador.De repente, uma espada veio voando em direção de Sakura e ...acertou em cheio...não Sakura, mas sim Shoran, que estava em pé, na sua frente e ficou com espada enfiada no peito.

-NÂO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritou Sakura desesperadamente ao ver seu amado ser atingido e cair na chão.

-Shoran!!Shoran!!Abra os olhos, por favor!!Shoran-dizia Sakura enquanto colocava a cabeça de Shoran em seu colo.

-Sa...kura...-disse Shoran com dificuldade.

-Shoran!!Você ainda está vivo!!!!!Não morra, por favor, eu vou te levar para o Hospital!!Agüente, seja forte!!NãoMe deixe-disse Sakura chorando

-Só quero que você saiba, que...Eu te amo de verdade, e por favor, não me esqueça...-disse Shoran dando seu ultimo suspiro.

-Por que???????????????????????!!!!!!!Por que essa maldita carta apareceu!!Por que ela está aqui?!?!?!?!?!Por que ela tinha que te tirar de mim?!?!?!Agora que nós finalmente nos encontramos!?!?!Você não pode morrer!!!Você prometeu que ficaríamos juntos para sempre!!!!!!!-Sakura não conseguia conter as lágrimas de desespero, não se conformava que perdera seu amado, e o perdera por causa de uma carta Clow.

No dia seguinte, foi o velório de Shoran.Sakura se sentia culpada por não poder Ter feito nada para salvá-lo.Depois do enterro, Sakura achava que não tinha mais razão para viver...por isso, foi até a cozinha de sua casa e pegou uma faca, ela queria se juntar a Shoran e morrer do mesmo modo que ele morreu, estava prestes a se matar quando Tomoyo apareceu e segurou seu braço:

-Não faça isso Sakura, você ainda tem uma longa vida pela frente, e ele estará sempre com você, no seu coração e na sua mente.

E elas ficaram abraçadas na cozinha...

--------

Bom, ai está, desafio cumprido, espero que tenham gostado e chorado.

Ficou curta e meio novela mexicana, mas...cenas de morte tem que ser estilo novela mexicana, senão num tem graça XDDD.E o final ficou meu vago...mas...vocês me entendem, nhe??

Bjus

Bubby


End file.
